


Past Self Future Me

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 3 Portable
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Meeting Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Reincarnated soulmates AU that remember everything about their past lives when they touch for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Self Future Me

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I don't remember if that's the same title as what I gave it on Tumblr but oh well too lazy to look~~  
>  I wrote this as a happy buffer to October 4th - I did post it yesterday... on Tumblr. I don't know. I just... I need some form of happy ending. At least I can be happy in the sense that Minako (or Minato, buuutt I don't ship him and Shinjiro) are together in death at the end of the game??? Well, blah. That's why I write this stuff.
> 
> Prompt came from a RP Meme that floated across my dash, by rpmememaker.
> 
> I do not own _Persona 3_. Thanks for reading!

She was irresistibly drawn to dark places. To trains, to night clubs, to the tallest buildings she could find. She did not know why, nor did she understand the occasional strange pictures that flittered through her mind, every now and then, words and phrases that she didn't understand.

 _Orpheus._  
_Persona._  
_Momento mori._

She curled her long brown hair around her fingers, cracking her bubblegum between her teeth.

She liked guns, too. She didn't like violence, nothing like that. But there was something about holding a gun in her hand that felt... _right_. Like that gun was made to be there, and that she ought to do something with it. Didn't know what, though.

 _A boy in striped clothes._  
_A green full moon._  
_People, sick people, lining the streets._

She jumped lightly from the ledge she was standing on, clearing the gap between the one she was standing on, and then one she was jumping to.

There were things at the edge of her memory, things that she thought she ought to remember, but there was nothing for her _to_ remember. If that made any sense. She was aware that there should have been something. Or maybe that was just the typical feeling that people her age had. Who knew.

 _A group of mismatched students gathered._  
_A blot on the moon, and darkness covering the earth._  
_A cool breeze on her face, sitting outside, more tired than ever feeling._

She made to jump to the next ledge, and landed wrong. It was only a foot from the ledge to the sidewalk, but she still fell sideways.

Hands caught her before she could fall, though, and she was about to open her mouth and speak when

 _she remembered_.

She remembered her Personas, she remembered SEES, she remembered Tartarus and the Shadows and choosing certain Death. She remembered Apathy Syndrome, she remembered the coming of Nyx, she remembered...

Defeating Nyx.

She had defeated Nyx. _They_ had defeated Nyx.

Her, Junpei, Yukari, Mitsuru, Akihiko, Ken, Aigis, and Koromaru... and

"Minako?"

She shook herself out of her thoughts, turning to look at the man who had caught her as she fell.

And froze.

She knew him. She knew him, too. She'd know him anywhere.

"Shinjiro-senpai...?"

He didn't really look different. His hair was longer, his clothes were different, and his hair was falling into his eyes instead of shoved beneath a beanie. But it was the same old Shinjiro that she had known; dark hair, dark eyes, a face she hadn't seen in... _months_ , _years_ , maybe, even.

"Shin-Shinji-kun?" she murmured, and looked up at him.

He looked down at her like she was crazy, or that he thought he was crazy, but it was Shinji, it was Shinji-!

Minako lunged at him, throwing her arms around him. He gasped but caught her (again, again), staggering beneath the sudden weight and collapsing back onto the sidewalk. Minako buried her face into his chest, fingers gripping into the back of his shirt.

"Shinji... Shinji..." She couldn't say anything else, nothing would come past her lips except his name as a mantra and the sobs choking through her, like so long ago, on the full moon, when _he'd_ been in _her_ arms and the blood had been pooling beneath their skin.

He was back, he was back, he was back...

"Hey... Minako..." Shinjiro sighed shakily, and folded himself around her, smothering her with his capable arms and pulling her into his warm body. "Idiot... don't cry..." But his voice was shaky, too, and _he was actually there_.

_Don't cry. What a bunch of bullshit advice._

"Why didn't I... remember you?" Shinji murmured, brushing his fingers through her hair gently. "How did I forget... _you_?"

"I don't think we were supposed to remember," Minako choked out. She had to stop crying. She had to take her face from his chest. She needed to _look_ at him, take him in again. "I think... I think we were s'posed to forget... about all of it..."

"Tch. I didn't ask to forget. I would never ask to forget..." Shinjiro pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "... not one day..."

And she wanted to look at him and inspect him and tell him things she hadn't told him before, she wanted to hold him and be held, she wanted to eat his home-cooked meals again and watch television on the sofa in the dorms and she wanted to kiss him beneath the full moon, a full moon of a world that they had saved...

... but she couldn't contain her shock, and her joy, and she just clutched at him tighter while she (they) cried. She'd have plenty of time to do all of that, and more...

in the future.

Together.

 


End file.
